Battlefield Play4Free/Version History
This page is a Version History of all of the updates regarding Battlefield Play4Free. 2011/02/14 Web and Game Update A forum post was made by Silvanoshi (Chris Murphy, the community representative for Battlefield Play4Free) on the Battlefield Play4Free Official Site concerning what was changed in this update, fixing server connectivity issues that players were having during the closed beta. 2011/02/24 Web and Game Update The second update, as posted in the forums by Silvanoshi, was geared towards improving the user HUD in-game and fixing some minor bugs that were found. 2011/03/10 Web and Game Update A third update was released in preparation for the Open Beta that would start on April 4, as posted by Silvanoshi, mainly ironing out over 85 bugs that were found. 2011/03/10 Web Update Another post was made the same day by Silvanoshi about an update for the site, making it easier to locate friends on other servers. 2011/03/17 Game Update A fourth update to the game was released, as Silvanoshi posted, that fixed client and server-side issues in performance that were addressed. 2011/03/31 Web Update An update to the web browser was released, as Silvanoshi detailed, that updated the appearance to the game menu, as well as making the weapon store easier to understand. Veterans of Battlefield: Bad Company, Battlefield: Bad Company 2, and Battlefield 1943 were also granted access to the closed beta. 2011/04/01 Game Update - Bug crush Splatterhouse The game was updated again to remove around 100 bugs to improve stability as the Open Beta was just days away. Silvanoshi gave an overview of the changes in this post. 2011/04/05 Game Update Silvanoshi posted in the Forums that many updates would be occurring over the next few months as the game moves from beta to release, with this update fixing minor bugs in the site and game. 2011/04/26 Web Update This update, as Silvanoshi noted, improved the game's store menu and added a hover effect for weapons and items in the store. 2011/05/03 Game Update This patch improved game performance, and added in tweaks like HUD icons for player requesting service like ammunition, medkits, or repairs that would show up on player's screens that had what the requester needed and it also brought the return of the Motion Sensor's ping when enemies are discovered in its range. 2011/05/10 Game Update This update fixed issues players were having with gaining XP in-game, but not receiving it once they exited. 2011/05/16 Web Update This update focused on updating the menu system and store to improve its use and also to fix issues players were having with not being the correct level. 2011/05/17 Game and Web Update This update brought in 10 new weapons into the game, including Holosight versions of the STG77AUG, the UMP45, and the M249 SAW, as well as an Enhanced Scope M95 with two magnification levels on its scope, with an addition of six regular-sighted Elite weapons including the SCAR-L, the MP5, the SVU-A, the MG36, the SPAS-15, and the P226. 2011/05/31 Game and Web Update This update added four new weapons: the M4A1, the UZI, the M240B, and a Holosight-scoped M14 EBR. It also added new scoring functions such as receiving points for planting tracer darts, spotting kill assists, and passenger kill assists. 2011/06/09 Basrah Update The new map, Basra was moved out of the PTE and made available for the regular game for all players, as seen in this update. 2011/06/14 Web Update This update added filters for basic, Veteran, and Elite in the in-game store, as well as improving the ability to find new items on the store. 2011/06/22 Game and Web Update This update brought in the ability to rent and bookmark servers in Battlefield Play4Free, as well as adding features such as a queue for full severs, VIP slots, and an addition of ranked and unranked servers. 2011/07/14 Game Update This minor update fixed errors with server stability and allows users to stay connected on the same server for longer periods. 2011/07/26 Game Update This update added the AN-94, AKS-74u, QJY-88, and the M110 to the game, as well as two new boosters: body armor that increases the player's health by 10%, and the ability to equip a second primary weapon or secondary weapon; both can be purchased for a limited time with Battlefunds or Credits, unlike the XP and Credit boosts which can only be bought with Battlefunds. 2011/08/10 Game Update The new map, Dragon Valley was moved out of the PTE and made available for the regular game for all players, as seen in this update. 2011/08/15 Game Update This minor update fixed errors with Dragon Valley which prevented a number of players from entering servers running that map. 2011/08/23 Web Update This minor update added the Play4Free toolbar to the top of the site, and improved back-end stability on servers. 2011/09/01 Game Update This update is a preparation to future releases and added spot assist points for enemies within your Motion Sensor radius being killed by friendlies. Also it fixed a bug that allowed players to obtain ranged bonuses on Anti-aircraft kills. 2011/09/12 Game and Web Update This update fixed several bugs involving vehicles, such as improved spawn points in Oman and some friction issues in Karkand. There were also general improvements to the Battlefield Play4Free back end system. The UH-60 Black Hawk also makes a return to Oman, and players can now receive points correctly for repairing within a helicopter. 2011/09/13 Web Update This update improved the game menu performance and fixed a bug to avoid the Shared_Map prefix appearing in the game menu. 2011/09/15 Game and Web Update This update increased the number of experience points needed to attain level up and reduced the amount of Credits dispensed at the end of a round. A new set of soldier animations have been added to the game as well, with the server browser on its way. 2011/09/22 Web Update This update added four new weapons: the 416-Carabine, the 9A-91, the FN Minimi Para and the VSS. Moreover, the server browser was released, after being tested for two weeks in the PTE. 2011/09/26 Web Update This update added the support for Firefox 7. Web Update Tuesday 4th of October This update introduced the new forum software for Battlefield Play4Free's official site and updated the server configuration. Game and Web Update Thursday 6th of October This update added four brand new weapons, the XM8 series of weapons for the Assault, Engineer, and Medic soldiers, and the GOL for the Recon soldier. The update also improved XP tracking and fixed signup issues for Firefox 7. Game and Web Update Tuesday 25th October 2011 This update introduced the long-awaited Tier 3 training options that had been tested multiple times in the PTE. New boosters were also added that increase armor of vehicles and explosive power of weapons. Issues with staying logged in, crashes with selecting training options and booster purchases, and abilities not being deployed when entering a game were fixed. In addition, Battlefunds can now be earned through deposits and the end-of-round screen, game menu, and website were fixed to correctly display soldier XP. Web Update 2nd November 2011 This update improved performance in the site's network load, and added the ability for players to purchase up to ten additional training points for each soldier. It also fixed issues with bookmarks not being synced between the menu and game, booster icons not showing up in history, and unclaimed rewards not showing up in the rewards page. Game and Web Update Thursday 1st of December 2011 This major update completely overhauled Battlefield Play4Free's engine by adding weapon customization that allows for the attachment of different optics, skins, barrels, stocks, and magazines or ammunition types. This also removed the previous system of Veteran and Elite weapons, but replaced them with legacy attachments that gave the same previous effects for player who had purchased the weapons before this update. This overhaul affected the appearance of the Weapon Store in-game, as well as the Booster Store to match the new UI of the Weapon Store, as well as receiving a winter theme for the game. Players who had purchased Holosight versions of weapons beforehand received the Holographic Sight as a legacy attachment for their respective weapons, with players who owned the M14 EBR also receiving a low-powered Standard Marksman Scope, as the case with all semi-automatic and fully automatic sniper rifles from now on. In addition, Sharqi's loading screen finally displays the correct number of control points of three rather than four in its loading screen, as well as Adrenaline Shots and Bandages showing their total uses left in-game. Players will also no longer receive messages for joining servers and having too many primary weapons due to the Second Primary Weapon booster. The issue of players repeatedly being notified of their VIP status being revoked on servers every time they launched the game was also fixed. Game and Web Update Tuesday 20th of December 2011 This update added Dalian to the game after a few weeks in the PTE, bringing the total count of maps for the game to six. Legacy attachments, save for the holographic sights, were removed in place of players who had purchased either former Elite or Veteran weapons with a +3 suffix added to the weapons' names that retained either stats between the Veteran and Elite version if there was a Veteran version, or just retaining the Elite version stats if there was no veteran version, as was the case for most newer weapons. Players can also rename their soldiers for a price, and rental servers admins can now ban players by account ID. Issues with attachments not properly loading, the server name filter, entering passwords into password-protected servers, and VIP notification repeats were all fixed as well. Game and Web Update January 12th 2012 This update overhauled the lighting and post processing on all maps, giving them a different feel from before. It also allowed the ability to disable camera shake in the options and the XP counter now properly updates after each round. Game Update 16th January 2012 This minor update fixed issues players were having with not seeing the ground terrain on Super Low graphics settings. Web Update 18th Jan 2012 This update introduced Play4Free Funds as the new currency to be used in Battlefield Play4Free, as well as in Battlefield Heroes and Lord of Ultima. Issues with weapon skins preventing players from using them, the end-of-round scoreboard overlapping the server browser, and compatibility with Internet explorer were also fixed or improved. Game and Web Update January 26th 2012 This update added in the AK-47 for the Assault Kit, updated the Deals and Apparel Stores UI's to match the Weapon and Booster Stores. Advertising for deals was also improved on the back-end for increased performance. The Mortar Strike and its respective booster were also balanced to stop it from being overused and overpowered by increasing the training option's cooldown, the booster also provides less of a damage buff and less shells per volley. The RPG's booster was also fixed to not have an explosive radius damage of 200, but now only an impact damage of 200, as originally intended. +3 weapons were also buffed a bit to show their previous Veteran and Elite status. In addition, instances where apparel couldn't be removed from a soldier was also fixed. Game and Website Maintenance on Tuesday 21st February This update added the M145 sight to the game through a new feature called Supply Drops. It also fixed a bug with the BGM-71 TOW and 9M133 Kornet's reload time for IFVs. Mashtuur City is Here! Mashtuur City, of Battlefield 2 fame, was added on February 28thBattlefield Play4free Forums - retrieved May 2, 2012, as a leap-year special addition to the game, along with an accompanying trailer and wallpapers of various sizes. Mashtuur's inclusion brings the total available maps to seven in all. Attachment and Weapon Additions Over the course of the next few weeks, EAsy has added a swath of new attachments and the PP-19Battlefield Play4Free Forums - retrieved May 1, 2012 for the Engineer Soldier. New desert-themed weapon skins for the SCAR-L, MP5, M249, and M95, as well as an improved Desert M145, Desert Ballistic Scope, and Desert Holographic SightBattlefield Play4Free Forums - retrieved May 1, 2012 were added on March 20th after a Facebook Community challenge, and improved Bandages and Adrenaline ShotsBattlefield Play4Free Forums - retrieved May 1, 2012 were made available for purchase by level 10 or higher soldiers on April 13th. New attachments as of May 1st, 2012 include the Predator BarrelBattlefield Play4Free Forums - retrieved May 1, 2012 that was added on February 28th, the Viper MagsBattlefield Play4Free Forums - retrieved May 1, 2012 that were added on March 2nd, the Thunderbolt StockBattlefield Play4Free Forums - retrieved May 1, 2012 that was added on April 10th, the Vulcan Range-Ace and Vulcan Dead-EyeBattlefield Play4Free Forums - retrieved May 1, 2012 Recon-only scopes that were added on April 25th, the Rapid-Aim Red Dot SightBattlefield Play4Free Forums - retrieved May 1, 2012 that was added on April 27th, and finally the Barrakuda BarrelBattlefield Play4Free Forums - retrieved May 1, 2012 that was added on April 30th. The M145, Vulcan Dead-Eye and the desert weapon skins and optics are available only through purchasing the new supply drops for 999 each, for each soldier. References